A Phantom in the Feudal Era
by ThatAnimeGal
Summary: After all his family and friends are killed, Danny is adopted by the Higurashi family in Tokyo. One day he ended up following Kagome to 'The Bone-Eaters Well,' and ended up falling in with Kagome and to the Feudal Era where he meets Kagomes friends and is learns what their objective is. Learning this he joins the group on their quest to collect the Shikon Jewel shards.
1. Request from Tokyo

A/N: This is my first story I have ever posted so please don't get mad at me if it stinks. This story is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Inuyasha.

In DP all the people he ever knew or loved in Amity Park were destroyed along with the rest of the town by a ghost before Danny could defeat him. After this Danny swears to himself to never use his cursed ghost half again. He becomes very much determined to become stronger and defeat foes without relying on his other half.

In IY Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala are all striving to collect the fragments of the Shikon Jewel and defeat Naraku, though I still haven't decided which episode.

"Japanese"

'_Thoughts'_

"**English"**

The rest is normal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Inuyasha.

Let the story begin!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Request from Tokyo**

**Danny 3 POV**

A boy with light skin, tattered clothes marked with blood, blue eyes, and raven black messy hair walked/stumbled through the ruins of a town he once called home.

_'I had gotten all too cocky,' _he thought to himself_, 'And it got my friends killed. Blast me, myself, for thinking things would always go my way. For thinking there was no ghost that I could not defeat. This is all because of the stupid accident that happened a year ago, that created my ghost half. If I hadn't stupidly tripped and pressed the on button Sam, Tucker, and I would be enjoying a day at the Nasty Burger. Not having to worry about any ghosts coming out of my family's portal.'_

Before him, two bald guys entirely dressed in white except for their shoes and ties landed before him wearing jetpacks.

**"Daniel Fenton?" **The one to his right asked.

He gave a depressing nod.

**"You are to come with us."**

Unhesitatingly, Danny allowed the guys in white to take him to their headquarters.

At their headquarters, Danny was told to take a shower to rinse off any possible ghost related plasma that had clung to him. After rinsing Danny opened the locker he was given and found a shirt similar to his previous one but instead of the oval and stripes being red, they were black. He put the shirt on along with a pair of denim jeans and proceeded to his room until he was given further instructions.

* * *

**Fumiko 3 POV**

In Tokyo, Higurashi Fumiko, Kagome's mother, is watching a news report from America.

"Grandpa, come take a look at this!" Fumiko called to her 65 year old father.

In walks an old man with his grey hair tied up in small ponytail with a mustache and beard wearing a white topped and black bottomed yukata.

"What is it Fumiko, I was in the middle of something very important." The old man grumbled to his daughter.

_'Yeah, if something important is trying to purify the toilet from spirits.' _Fumiko thought.

Shaking that from her mind she said, "Take a look at the news report, it says that an entire town was destroyed along with its people except for one known survivor."

The old man turned his attention to the screen where an image of a light skinned boy with blue eyes and raven black hair. Underneath his photo was his name, "Fenton Daniel, huh?"

"It says that all his relatives and friends were killed by a ghost who had invaded the city." Fumiko said, "I can't help but feel sorry for the boys loss."

Just as she said that a number popped up on the screen for anyone who would like to adopt him.

Sota, Kagomes little brother, walked into the room rubbing his eyes sleepily because he had just woken up, "Is Kagome back yet?"

"No Sota, Kagome won't be back from the feudal era for a week now." His mom replied.

Noticing the TV screen he asked groggily, "What you watching?"

"A report about the last known survivor from a town just recently destroyed." She said, "And now the boy is up for adoption since any relatives he had were destroyed along with the town.

"Oh," He spoke, the grogginess retreating from his voice, "Are you going to do something to help him?"

Ms. Higurashi was about to reply when her son quickly added, "It gets kind of lonely here, with Kagome always going off to the feudal era."

She looked to her son then back to the image on the screen, she sighed stating that she has come to a decision, "Sota, go get me the phone."

Now grandpa, who had just finished brewing his cup of coffee and had just taken a sip when his daughter had come up with her answer, he immediately did a spit take and exclaimed, "Fumiko, don't you think this is a bit rash, I mean you hardly even know the boy!?"

"I know enough to know whether I should help him or not." She responded just as Sota handed her the phone. She quickly dialed the number from the screen before she could change her mind.

From the speaker came the voice of a male in English, **"This is the Men in White's front office, Jerry speaking, how may I assist you?"**

_'Here goes,' _Fumiko thought and answered to the man in English, **"Hi Jerry, this is Fumiko Higurashi calling from Tokyo. I was calling to see if the boy Daniel Fenton was still up for adoption."**

* * *

There you have it people, my first fan fiction. Let me know your opinions and comments in the reviews. If I find that at least one person likes my story I will continue with the next chapter.

Bye for now!


	2. Higurashi Family

A/N: Hey people, I meant to post this a few days ago but I got swamped with homework and dinner plans so yeah…

To the people who read the first chapter and thought it looked familiar, well it is. A few other people have done this idea but never finished, and it was killing me not knowing how it ended, so I decided to edit the plot a little (or a lot), and finish the story.

**Sin – NaMe **Yes I was referring to the GIW. I just didn't feel like putting that.

**Koryandrs **The reason it was bolded was because they were speaking English.

"Japanese"

"**English"**

'_Thoughts'_

Everything else is normal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Higurashi Family

Fumiko 3 POV

**"Yes he is Ms. Higurashi; would you be interested in taking him in?"**

** "That's right." **Fumiko Answered.

* * *

About half an hour later, all the necessary paperwork was done.

**"Okay Ms. Higurashi, Daniel will be notified of your adopting. He will be arriving Saturday, 3days from now, at 2 p.m."**

** "Thank you Jerry." **Ms. Higurashi then pushed the end button and set the phone down on the counter.

"So do I have a new big brother?" Sota asked his mom with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yes you do Sota; we will pick him up from the airport on Saturday."

"Yay," Sota exclaimed, a goofy grin spreading out wide on his face,"Where will he be sleeping?"

"I guess we can clean out the guest room, no one uses it anyway." Fumiko started, "I better start cleaning."

* * *

Danny 3 POV

Just a few minutes ago one of the GIW had told Danny that he had been adopted by a family of 4 in Tokyo. His flight would be leaving at 1 a.m. on Saturday.

_'I'm lucky that I took Japanese as my foreign language.' _He thought to himself.

* * *

Fumiko 3 POV

Sota jumped up again, trying to see over the crowd and find his big brother. He hated being short and in the crowded Tokyo International Airport, he was lost amidst a sea of excited tourists and people like him waiting to greet others. He stopped jumping and looked up to his mother. "Mom," He whined, "when's he getting here?"

Fumiko looked down at her son with a smile. "I believe his flight just landed, after he goes through customs he should come right here."

The boy grinned, "Great! I can't wait to meet Daniel-niisan!"

She was glad that Sota had been so eager to get a big brother. Yesterday she called the GIW and was able to speak to Daniel. She went ahead and filled him in on her present family members that she was currently living with. He was immediately accepting and Grandpa gave his approval of him after a few minutes of speaking over the phone… even though he had insisted on performing various exorcisms on the boy to cleanse him of any evil spirits before he entered their house. Fumiko couldn't help but shake her head at the memory; she honestly worried about her father sometimes.

Of course this was nothing compared to the worry she felt for how her daughter would react to the news. _'Well I'll figure it out when she comes home on Wednesday.'_ She thought with a small smile.

"Hey mom, I think that's him!" Sota shouted, tugging at Fumiko's sleeve and pointing towards the gate. For a kid he had quite a strong hold.

She looked up to see a fairly tall, black haired boy step past the custom's official. He had light blue eyes and a tired look on his face, as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders. His messy raven black hair fell into his eyes as he shook the bangs out of his face, trying to get a better view of the airport. Fumiko raised her arm to direct him over to her, but Sota beat her to it by rushing through the crowd, straight for Daniel.

The boy didn't know how to react as the blur of Sota attacked him and latched onto his waist. He looked down at the little boy hugging him. "Uh…" He said confusingly.

The boy's head shot up and grinned widely at Daniel. "You're Fenton Danny, right?"

Danny blinked trying to recover from the kid's abrupt question. "Um… yes." He replied in Japanese. He looked about to ask Sota who he was when Fumiko walked up to him.

"Sorry about Sota, he was very anxious to meet you." She said, straightening up.

Daniel's eyes lit up in recognition to Fumiko's voice. "Higurashi-san," he stated, bowing in return.

Fumiko smiled at him. "I see you already met my son."

Sota pulled away from Danny and bowed. "I'm Sota." He peeped.

Danny snorted at Sota's excitement, causing a smile to spread across his own face. "I'm Daniel, but I prefer Danny." He replied.

"Now that introductions are done, let's head home," Fumiko stated, glad that the two boys were getting along just fine. "Grandfather is waiting at home… getting 'things' ready."

Sota tugged at Danny's sleeve and whispered in his ear. "What she means is that Grandpa is putting up a bunch of ofuda scrolls and preparing all of his old junk so he can tell you the stories behind all of them. He likes to blather on about spirits and hooky legends."

"Now Sota, don't say such rude things about your grandfather." Fumiko scolded, she had heard Sota quite clearly despite his attempt to whisper.

Sota looked up at Danny and tugged at his sleeve. "Come on Danny… the train will be leaving soon."

* * *

Danny 3 POV

Danny couldn't help but gawk as he viewed the Higurashi Shrine for the first time. The grounds themselves were big enough to fit a large portion of his old town, and the two story house left a lot of space available to be used. The house looked very cozy, but two things drew Danny's attention as he made past the steps.

The first was a large tree that was to the side. It had what looked to be some rope and pieces of paper attached to its trunk. Next to that, he took note of a small shack, something that was referred to as a well house, but looked about ready to crumble.

"We're home!" Sota shouted as he quickly tore off his shoes and dashed inside. Danny and Fumiko weren't as quick as Sota to enter, mainly because Danny was still eyeing the tree and the well house.

Danny set his shoes down on the tiled entrance then walked into the house; it was strange having to do this… although he had read up on a lot of Japanese customs so he had been expecting it.

Of course none of his reading had prepared him for the culture shock he experienced. Just as he crossed into the living room a grey haired man sprang out from a wall and threw a scrap of paper at Danny. The paper attached itself to Danny's clothes and made a quake of pain to dance across the back of his head, he could feel the beginnings of a headache. The old man began to chant and then waved a stick with white paper attached to it towards Danny. Danny could feel the headache growing worse and couldn't help but moan and put a hand to his head. It was all he could do not to buckle his knees and fall down upon the floor.

"Grandpa," Fumiko yelled angrily, "What do you think you are doing?!"

The old man jumped back from Danny, causing his ache to go away. "Why I am purifying him, his spiritual essence reeks of demons and death!"

"I'm sorry Danny, are you alright?" Fumiko asked apologetically.

"Yeah, just a minor headache, that's all." Danny said.

"Danny, this is Grandpa, Grandpa, Danny." She said eyeing the old man.

"Nice to meet you," Danny said.

Fumiko then led him to his room and told him to get settled and she will call him when dinner is done.

His room was a fair size, it had a twin size bed, a black dresser, a door leading to the bathroom, a nightstand, and a closet.

He set his stuff down on the bed and decided to shower.

Afterwards he did a bit of unpacking then crashed on the bed.

* * *

Danny was awoken by his little brother Sota saying, "Danny-niisan, mom says it's time to eat."

As Danny washed his hands he noticed his ghost sense go off, but instead of the wisp of blue, it was pink.

'_Are their ghosts here to?' _Danny thought, _'But why was it pink instead of blue.'_ When the wisp escaped from his mouth, instead of the cold chill being sent down his back, he felt a calming sensation coming from it. He decided to shrug it off; he was at a shrine so there must be spirits here.

"Itadakimase," They all said in unison then began eating their meals.

"I just remembered," Danny said, "Didn't you say that a girl around my age lived here as well?"

Ms. Higurashi stopped eating and said nervously, "Uhh… Kagome often is very sick and can't join us for dinner."

Grandpa and Sota nodded their heads in agreement and continued eating.

'_Their hiding something,'_ Danny thought just as the screen door flew open with a loud bang.

"THAT UNGRATEFUL DEMON," A voice yelled angrily.

* * *

A/N: There you have it, chapter 2 of "A Phantom in the Feudal Era."

In the next chapter Kagome will be introduced to Danny.

Please review, I don't mind constructive criticism. I won't post another chapter until I get at least 2 more reviews, ok? PM me or leave a review if you have any questions.


	3. Meeting Kagome

**A/N:** How long has it been since I last posted, almost a month? I am so sorry about not posting sooner but I was sick with this bug called laziness. It made me sit around and do nothing but eat, sleep, drink, and practice my instrument for my region auditions. But on the plus side I got rank 2 after trying out so yay me! And now that I am fully recovered I am going to post more often.

**princessbinas **Thanks for the tip, I promise it will be something like that.

**Hordak's Pupil **Thanks!

"Japanese"

**"English"**

_'Thoughts'_

Everything else is normal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Meeting Kagome**

Danny 3 POV

"THAT UNGRATEFUL DEMON!" An enraged voice yelled.

The screen door flew open and in walked a girl who looked to be about 15 years old. She had brown eyes, black hair, and pale skin and wore a torn green and white sailor fuku with a red ribbon looped through the front of her blouse.

She threw herself into the empty chair and tossed aside her yellow pack, entirely unaware of Danny's confused expression.

"How rude does Inuyasha have to be!" She exclaimed.

"Ahem... Kagome," Ms. Higurashi coughed.

"I kept him from being slaughtered..." She began to wave her arms as if to symbolize her frustration,"...by a demon and you know what he does?!"

"Kagome," Fumiko growled louder in warning.

Still not hearing her mother, the girl known as 'Kagome,' continued,"He gets in my face and yells at me for getting in his way. THAT UNGRATEFUL JERK!"

"KAGOME!" Her mother yelled.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed angrily, obviously still mad at whoever 'Inuyasha,' was.

Fumiko calmed herself then pointed to Danny, who still in fact, had a surprised expression pasted on his face. "This is Danny, we adopted him a few days ago while you were gone at your...friend's house."

"Umm, hi?" he half asked sheepishly. 'Who the hell is this girl?'

Kagome, now taking note to the raven haired boy in front of her, stuttered,"Hi, you are probably wondering why I came in looking like this..."

Kagome looked to her mom who shook her head, then she continued, "...well you see...I was at my friends house...yeah...and she decided that we needed a change of scenery. So we went into the forest and uh...started...to, explore! Yeah, explore."

Danny at this point was still very confused but hid it with a mask of understanding and nodded like he couldn't tell that the girl was hiding something.

* * *

Kagome 3 POV

Kagome and her mother were now outside.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Kagome hissed.

"Of course not, his family was just killed along with his friends and home. I don't think he should have to worry about our problems just yet." her mother replied.

Satisfied with her mothers answer, Kagome trotted back into the house to clean herself up.

Fumiko 3 POV

'Somehow I managed to get over that hill,' she had panicked when Kagome stormed into the dining and began rattling on and on about what happened to her in Feudal Japan.

Fumiko closed the door behind her and sighed, 'I better enroll Danny in school.' She walked to her laptop and phone in the office and got to work.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter was so short, it looked a lot longer in my journal. But I promise all of my readers the next chapter will be much longer. I will only update if I receive reviews. **No Reviews = No New Chapters **I enjoy constructive criticism and I encourage you to leave some ideas in the reviews. I might post again later this week, depends if I am on homework overload or not. 'Til next time, bye!


End file.
